Sentimental, My Dear
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: "My brother and sister should fuck…" Usually anything that Pavi said was ignored by his older brother, but there was one comment that Luigi couldn't seem to ignore any longer. Oneshot.


Title- Sentimental, My Dear

Summary- "My brother and sister should fuck…" Usually anything that Pavi said was ignored by his older brother, but there was one comment that Luigi couldn't seem to ignore any longer. OneShot.

Rating- T, language.

AN/ Themes of incest throughout, you have been warned.

* * *

"Amber… do you ever think about it?"

"Fuck off Luigi."

Just hours after the funeral of their dear father, two of the Largo siblings had been rather carelessly left alone together. It wasn't that they had been thrown into Amber's bedroom and told to act like proper siblings until all of the guests at the wake had left, Luigi had purposely came to find Amber Sweet and it just so happened that they had ended up alone in her bedroom. Amber perched on the edge of the bed, her back to her brother as Luigi stood by the window.

Up until now the room had been silent, neither really knew what to say. But Luigi felt he had taken long enough, he had came to find his sister for a particular reason, regardless of what the day represented.

"Amber…" His tone had a rather noticeable edge to it, more so than his usual hateful way of speaking.

Amber turned slightly to look at her brother over her shoulder, but she remained silent and just waited for him to continue. He always got his point across whether anyone had asked for it anyhow.

Luigi frowned, "Fucking hell. Do you every think about it?" He repeated.

"Think about what?"

"The thing that Pavi said the other day."

Amber gave her brother a particularly annoyed look, rather tired of his games. She had specifically told everyone that she had wanted to be left alone and yet here he was going out of his way to bother her. She had assumed that on the day of their father's funeral he would at least try to be less of a total bastard.

"Nobody listens to Pavi, Luigi." She answered dryly.

Luigi rolled his eyes at her, "Usually I wouldn't, but the little freak spoke a lot of sense."

Amber wasn't sure she had ever witnessed a time that her brother had spoken a lot of sense but since Luigi was acknowledging something Pavi had uttered she figured that it must be at least intriguing.

"Alright. Fine. What did he say?"

Quite simply, Luigi glanced down at his knife and shrugged. "He said we should fuck."

Amber, for a moment, waited for him to make what he thought was a smart joke but when no further comment came, she realised that he really had considered Pavi's little suggestion.

"And you suggest we try it out now, do you? Perhaps over Daddy's grave?"

Amber glared at him and turned back around, shaking her head as she did so. Sometimes he was worse than usual because sometimes he could be serious about the craziest of subjects. She stared down at her feet, hardly noticing when Luigi came to stand by the bottom of the bed.

"I was only asking if you had ever thought about it, you little bitch. No need for the sarcasm."

"Well, I haven't. Like I said, nobody ever listens to Pavi, he's a cunt."

Luigi considered his sister for a few moments, a hint of a small wicked smile forming on his face before it vanished and became an impossibly uncaring look.

"I have." He stated idly.

Amber turned her head to look at her older brother, now feeling more confused than annoyed with him. She stood up from the bed and strode over to him, contemplating the affect that slapping him would have on his mind games.

"Fuck off, Luigi. Get out of my room."

"After he said it, I thought about it. We've never fucked before, have we?"

Amber narrowed her eyes up at Luigi as her lips curled into a snarl, feeling an immense sense of hatred for him filling up in the pit of her stomach. He had absolutely no shame, at least she and Pavi had toned down their disrespect for the day they had buried their father.

"I'm just saying, Amber. I've thought about it… It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for you to do the same."

Before she could answer him, Luigi had left her room and damn near took the door off of its hinges as he closed it behind him. Perhaps the happenings that day were leaving her all sentimental, but Amber Sweet could not deny that fucking her older brother senseless was not something she was altogether opposed to doing.

But to do so on the day they had buried their father, Amber felt she had just a little more class. Besides, by Midnight everybody would have gone home and at that time all of the staff knew to keep well away from Luigi's room.

* * *

AN/

Just a short little fic taking place after the movie ended. I may continue the story if it is asked of me, if not I hope you enjoyed the Largocest one-shot, I feel there isn't enough Largocest around.

- Napo.


End file.
